


Play Me Like a Choir

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Magnus Simon & Alec living together, Simon & Alec teaching Magnus to play guitar, Vampire Simon, musical foreplay, simon seeing more than he wanted to, the clave are in denial about alec's living arrangements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: Magnus is exceptionally talented and has, over the course of his lifetime, developed almost innumerable abilities, perfecting a vast array of disparate skills.  So it is almost impossible for Alec to accept the sight of Magnus swearing and fumbling over something so ordinary as playing chords on an acoustic guitar. But teaching Magnus turns out to be a surprisingly pleasurable experience for Alec & Magnus. Simon - not so much. That gets awkward. Or Magnus decides to learn guitar. Learning from Simon wasn't working but Alec decides a little bit of musical foreplay goes a long way.





	1. Play Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> This was sparked from an awesome prompt from LadyMatt and it's been a long time in the making but it's finally done! I'm glad I was able to do credit to your idea, Merry Christmas lovely!! <3

Sleeping during the day was still a work in progress. Despite being up all night, this whole nocturnal thing took a lot of getting used to. At Hotel Dumort Raphael had made his lack of progress in adapting to his new life feel like he was Luke when he first met Yoda. And as hot as Raphael is when he was angry it had been a huge relief when he’d moved in with Magnus and suddenly no-one cared if he wanted to get up early to meet Clary or if he decided to sleep at night to catch up. The fact Magnus seemed to prefer being awake from lunchtime till about 3am definitely helped. They’d managed to find a way to make it work - Simon had even started to enjoy the way Magnus seemed to have an inexhaustible list of names starting with S that weren’t his. He’d even started trying to teach Magnus how to play his guitar although that was definitely a work in progress. It mostly led to sledging rather than playing at the moment but he was sure there was a way to make a breakthrough, he just hadn’t figured out what it was yet.

Sick of lying in bed, Simon got up, enjoying the fact that Raphael couldn’t see his sweatpants or Captain America t-shirt and Magnus genuinely didn’t care. It wasn’t until he opened his door, breaking the magic which soundproofed his room, that he could hear the classic riffs of Stairway to Heaven coming from the living room. He didn’t stop to think before storming over to the couch, hand still scrubbing at his sleep-ridden eyes, “Seriously Magnus? You’ve been able to play this whole time? You know that’s-”

Simon’s mouth fell open as he rounded the couch, the rest of his sentence dying in his throat as he took in the scene before him and understanding crashed through him like a wave. There was a way to teach Magnus how to play the guitar but it was probably just as well he hadn’t known it because - well, he wasn’t actually alive anymore but he still he valued his existence and he didn’t even want to think about what would happen to him if he’d tried it.

“Simon.”

That was all Alec said. That one word, which managed to be one of the most threatening sentences he’d ever had directed his way - which was saying a lot given everything he’d been through since Clary joined the shadow world.

“Right. Closing my eyes now. Like, forgetting I was ever here and I’ll just - um - bedroom - go back - mine - you know, I’ll just be - over there and -” Simon stumbled over his words as he backed away, eyes closed hoping like hell he wouldn’t crash into anything before he realised suddenly that if he turned around he could actually open his eyes again and he had speed now, he could be gone like the Flash!

Just before his door slammed shut he swore he heard Alec’s low laughter, looks like he was staying in his room until sunset after all.


	2. ...Like A Choir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec & Magnus' POV - what exactly did Simon see or think he saw? And how did they get there ;)

Alec entered the Lair to the sound of someone positively butchering basic cords. Hearing someone playing an acoustic guitar is a sound that he has come to expect and, although he’d never admit it, quite enjoy, now that Simon has moved in with them. And by ‘them’, Alec is referring to the fact that the only people who believe he still lives at the Institute are Maryse and the Clave and that was purely based on the depths of their delusion and denial. Spending time at Magnus’ Lair had swiftly transitioned from ‘visiting Magnus’ place’ to a sanctuary and home they shared away from the rest of the world and its strictures and interferences. As Alec carefully stowed his bow, quiver and seraph dagger in the weapons chest Magnus had made for him at the front door and unlaced his boots, he considered why Simon, who was usually fast asleep in the middle of the afternoon, had chosen today to not only be up but be murdering perfectly simple chords. Curious and more than a little cautious, Alec padded across to the sofas that Magnus had rearranged to make them more private from both the doorway and each of the bedrooms now that his household had expanded to include both Alec and Simon.

As Alec got closer he heard violent muttering in a language he didn’t recognise accompanying each fumble and was surprised to see that it was Magnus, not Simon, who was holding the guitar. Momentarily stunned, Alec glanced around expecting Simon to be loitering in the shadows somewhere. Realising they were completely alone and that Magnus was so absorbed in his struggles with the instrument that he hadn’t noticed Alec’s arrival, Alec smiled and lent back against the wall taking the opportunity to observe this very different side of his boyfriend. Magnus was exceptionally talented and had, over the course of his lifetime, developed almost innumerable abilities, perfecting a vast array of disparate skills.  So that it was almost impossible for Alec to accept the sight of Magnus swearing and fumbling over something so ordinary as playing chords on an acoustic guitar. Furthermore, Alec had seen Magnus playing that rather terrifying looking ukulele-type instrument he’d brought home from Ragnor’s and so it stunned him to think of Magnus being so grossly inept at an instrument in the same family. Magnus’ frustration was evident as he roughly pushed a hand through his hair, which was unusually free of product, before attempting the same chord again. It was strange seeing Magnus’ usually calm face scrunched up in annoyance and self-doubt. It was such a contrast to the confidence and majesty he radiated when he performed magic. It wasn’t until Magnus looked set to snap Simon’s beloved guitar in two that Alec pushed off from the wall and announced his presence.

“I take it you aren’t likely to be serenading me anytime soon?” Alec asked lightly, judging that humour would be the best tac to deflate some of Magnus’ rage against the poor instrument.

“I’d like to see you try it, see who’s laughing then,” Magnus sniped back still glaring at the guitar with obvious disgust.

Magnus was still so absorbed in his own thoughts, despite answering Alec’s question, that he started in surprise when Alec sat down on the sofa beside him.

“Alexander! How long have you been home?”

“Long enough,” Alec said simply, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’ pouting lips, cutting off whatever question Magnus might otherwise have asked.

Alec had intended the kiss to be brief, an affectionate greeting rather than an extensive conversation. But he hadn’t factored in just how pleased Magnus was to have a distraction from a most frustrating afternoon. When Alec would have pulled back, Magnus’ hand had twined into his hair holding him close, allowing Magnus to alter the angle and deepen the kiss as his tongue teased Alec’s lips apart. Alec sighed, the weight of his day falling off his shoulders as he lost himself in the heady sensation of Magnus’ tongue brushing against his own and the feel of Magnus’ lip between his teeth as he gently bit down, earning him a moan in reply. Both of them shifting slowly closer as their kiss became more desperate as urge to touch and taste became all consuming, that wanting one another became more important than taking that next ragged breath. It wasn’t until Magnus tried to get closer still and ended up accidentally ramming one of the tuning pegs into Alec’s chest that Alec finally pulled back, rubbing his chest with the heel of his hand.

“I knew this thing was evil,” Magnus muttered darkly looking mutinously at the guitar and then sheepishly back up at Alec who was smiling indulgently at him but still rubbing his chest.

Magnus set the guitar on the coffee table and reached out to grab Alec’s wrist, pulling his hand just far enough away to slide his fingers under it. He sent a warm pulse of magic into his skin to heal the bruise forming there and take away the pain and was rewarded with one of Alec’s lopsided smiles. Magnus swayed slightly, feeling the magnetic pull towards Alec that came with these quiet moments of casual intimacy, wanting to drag his lips across the 5-o’clock shadow he could see darkening Alec’s cheeks.

“So you want to play?” Alec asked quietly, tipping his head towards the guitar that Magnus had momentarily forgotten his obsession with.

Magnus glared at the instrument, wondering vexedly just how much he did want to play the damn thing and was irritated to discover he still wanted to. He’d had so much time to fill that developing new skills had become important to prevent him from becoming stagnant and you couldn’t do that if you gave up at the first sign of trouble. Sighing, Magnus nodded, looking back at Alec with the faintest hint apprehension. Even after all this time it was hard to forget the scorn of others when he chose to pursue something he was so clearly lacking skill in. But Alec’s smile, soft and proud, lifted the weight of apprehension off his chest reminding him of all the reasons he loved this Nephilim.

“Will you let me teach you?” Alec asked softly, holding out his hand for the guitar.

“Stanley’s already tried Alec, he’s spent hours trying any night you’re out on patrol and it’s just –” Magnus huffed out a sigh of frustration and it broke Alec’s heart a little to see Magnus this defeated after having become accustomed to his confidence and aloof majesty.

“Trust me, if Simon tried what I have in mind he’d be wishing he really had stayed dead,” Alec said teasingly as he reached out, brushing his thumb across Magnus’ bottom lip, laughing quietly at the way Magnus’ tongue tried to chase it.

“Are you offering to play  _ me _ , Alexander?” Magnus asked, his interest spiking at the quiet confidence and passion in Alec’s eyes.

“Music is a very tactile experience,” Alec whispered, his hot breath tickling Magnus’ ear as he leaned in closer, his hands reaching for the tiny buttons of Magnus’ deep purple silk shirt, slipping each one open slowly, his fingers gently grazing the skin he uncovered, “I want you to feel it, not just hear it.”

“Alexan-der,” Magnus moaned roughly as Alec’s hands slipped inside his shirt, skimming his pert nipples and smoothing their way down his flanks as Alec pushed the shirt off his shoulders, tugging it gently to free Magnus’ wrists before dropping it unceremoniously on the ground beside the couch. Before Magnus even had a chance to ask whether this was reciprocal undressing Alec had tugged his henley up and over his head, baring his gorgeous chest in a ripple of hard muscle, and his fingers were back brushing Magnus’ abs as he undid his’ belt and unfastened his jeans. Intrigued and thoroughly aroused by Alec’s confident touch he helped Alec undress him, lifting his pelvis to allow Alec’s hands gently tug his skin-tight jeans down, revelling in caress of Alexander’s hands and the husky whispers of praise he breathed into his ear as he undressed him. This time, Magnus’ hands were the ones reaching for Alec’s clothes, tugging impatiently at the top button of his pants before dragging the zip of his fly down achingly slowly enjoying Alec’s husky moans as he gently released him from the confines of his jeans. But when Magnus’ hands moved to slip under the waistband of Alec’s briefs, Alec shook his head.

“Darling?” Magnus asked momentarily confused by this change of direction when it was so obvious how much each of them wanted to be pressed together, skin to skin.

“Later, I promise,” Alec said quiet laughter rippling through him at Magnus’ nonplussed expression.

“Then -?”

Alec instead of answering Magnus’ question, Alec reached over and scooped Magnus up, depositing him gently in his lap so they were sitting with Magnus’ back pressed tight to Alec’s chest. The contact causing both of them to moan as Alec’s arousal nestled between the cheeks of Magnus’ ass, heightening each of their senses, urging each of them to move, to intensify this feeling. But Alec resisted the temptation, settling for pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Magnus’ neck before reaching out for the guitar and settling it in Magnus’ lap. Magnus gasped and jerked away as the cool wood of the guitar touched his bare skin, but he soon forgot it’s coolness as the rest of his body heated at the way Alec’s body responded to his sudden movement, Alec’s hips jerking up as his arms tighten around him pulling him into his warm hard body. For a moment Magnus wondered if Alec was going to crack and abandon this lesson that had slid from practical to a seduction faster than Magnus had thought possible, even for them. But then Alec sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Magnus’ right shoulder and picked up Magnus’ right hand, placing both their hands on the strings before wrapping their other two hands around the neck in the finger form for C.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he realised what Alec was doing, he felt himself relaxing for the first time since making the ridiculous decision to learn this beastly instrument, the feel of Alec’s larger rougher hands over his making the awkward finger positioning suddenly seem more right. All the pressure to get it right, all the frustration at how different it was to the instruments he knew and loved, all of that seeped away and all he could think and feel was how right this was. With Alec’s warm body cocooning his, Magnus began to feel the music, the deep-seated impulse he’d always felt to play his other instruments flaring to life again as they practiced each of the chords over and over again, Alec whispering quiet praise or encouragement, his fingers gently showing Magnus’ where to rest and when to move when he floundered but letting him lead as his confidence grew and the chords started to feel familiar. Magnus wasn’t sure how long they played like that, the fusion of body and mind and music was absolute, their bodies part of the harmony as they moved together, oblivious of time and the world around them.

It was only when Magnus realised that Alec’s fingers no longer corrected or directed his, but followed Magnus’ lead without interruption, that he allowed some of the spell to slip away. Turning his head to press open mouthed kisses down Alec’s deflect rune even as his hands continued to find and play the chords he now knew so well. Magnus felt a thrill of delight as he felt Alec’s fingers slow, fumbling slightly as Magnus sucked gently on the point where the deflect rune reached out toward his Adam’s Apple. He loved the way Alec shifted under him, his cock twitching as his arms tightened, drawing them ever closer together, his breath catching and stuttering as Magnus tightened his gluts, providing the contact they both craved. But Alec wasn’t prepared to be passive. He turned too, his lips seeking out Magnus’ and sucking and biting his lips and circling his hips until Magnus was the one shifting restlessly and moaning. When at last Alec broke the kiss Magnus sighed, his head lolling back on Alec’s shoulder, his hands slipping from the strings as he tried to catch his breath again.

Sensing the need to slow things down again, Alec’s fingers found the strings and began picking out the riffs of the classics as he placed gentle kisses along the column of Magnus’ neck that had been exposed to temptingly to him when he’d dropped his head back onto Alec’s shoulder. Alec couldn't help smiling into Magnus’s neck when he felt Magnus’s fingers rest lightly over his, taking their place on the instrument again, this time as though he was listening with his hands rather than trying to play himself and Alec slowed his playing, whispering each note against Magnus’ skin before he moved his fingers rewarding each smooth transition with a kiss. He decided to stick to stairway to heaven, liking the way Magnus slowly began to anticipate as they went over the new combination of notes and they were able to play a little faster.

 

Where before the attention of their lips and bodies had been focused on the driving need, this felt more like worship. Alec’s lips dragging against sensitive skin as he serenaded his love, rewarding his hard work and celebrating his achievements. And although in the back of his mind he registered movement in the apartment behind him he’d come to feel so safe in the Loft, so sure of the powerful protection of Magnus’ wards, that it didn’t occur to him to react in any way other than to change direction, his lips sliding down the slope of Magnus’ upper trapezius, revelling in the shiver that wracked through Magnus’s body as he turned his cheek to let the sandpapery roughness of his 5-o’clock shadow drag across the sensitive skin that slopes down towards his collarbone.

“Seriously Magnus? You’ve been able to play this whole time? You know that’s-” Simon’s angry voice cut through the haze of music and seduction which clung to them, tearing them away from the their bubble of happiness. 

Alec’s hands stilled on the strings as he looked up, coolly meeting Simon’s incredulous gaze. Where once he would have blushed, tried to  stutter some kind of explanation and withdraw from being seen in such a way, especially because the placement of the guitar hid the fact they were still partially clothed, but he'd come a long way and this was his home, he wasn't apologising for anything. Actually he was almost enjoying Simon’s discomposure. Enjoying the realisation dawning on Simon’s face that showed he knew exactly what Alec would do to him if he'd tried something like this but that's right, Alec had succeeded in teaching Magnus where Simon had failed. The fact that he was smiling inside didn't stop him glaring at Simon with murderous intent just to reinforce this was not a sanctioned teaching method for anyone except Alec.

“Simon,” Alec’s voice was quiet but he saw Simon’s pupils dilated with fear and knew he'd understood the implied threat. Used to hiding his real feelings behind sarcasm and biting commentary it was easy to maintain the facade as Simon launched into babbling retreat. 

“ Right. Closing my eyes now. Like, forgetting I was ever here and I’ll just - um - bedroom - go back - mine - you know, I’ll just be - over there and -” Simon stumbled over his words as he backed away, eyes squeezed so tightly shut Alec wondered if he was going to trip and add slapstick to the comedy routine he had going. Alec could feel magnus quivering ever so slightly, obviously fighting off laughter too so when Simon finally spun round and dashed back in the direction of his room the damn broke and both he and Magnus dissolved into quiet laughter. 

“Sheldon might never look at his guitar the same way ever again, Alexander,” Magnus teased between gasps of laughter. 

“If this is how we always play I might just offer to buy him a new one and keep this one,” Alec whispered biting down gently on the oh so sensitive point just below Magnus’ ear. 

“I'll buy his whole band new instruments, just don't stop this time Alexander,” Magnus replied breathily as his legs trembled under the assault of Alec’s lips and teeth, grinding down as Alec's hips rose to meet his even as their hands remained on the guitar, too far gone to play but enjoying the challenge of reaching fever pitch without using their hands. 

It was just as well Simon’s room was sound proofed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think so leave me a comment or come say hi to me on Tumblr [](intangibel.tumblr.com>intangibel%20</a>%20:\)%20xx)


End file.
